Loli Love
by L0n3W0lf36
Summary: When a fun sized Gothic Lolita girl transfers to Ouran Acadamy how will Hunny-senpai react when he finally meets someone who shares his love of cake and cute things. Mitskuni Haninozuka x OC Disclamer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Luna

Loli Love

"talking"

_'__thinking'_

Mori was running a little late on his way to the club when he noticed three male high school students surrounding what appeared to be a lost little girl. They sneered at her telling her to get lost that this was the high school not an elementary school no little kids allowed. The girl just smiled completely oblivious to the threat they posed and responded that she was looking for the main office to check in and if they could please escort her there or point her in the right direction. The boys were confused and upset and confused by the little girls reaction and as one of them reached out to grab her by the collar of her dress he was suddenly knocked out several feet away. Confused and angry the other two looked around for the idiot that dared to hurt their leader. Then they spotted a tall figure glaring down at them it was Mori and he was pissed. They grabbed their unconscious leader and ran for their lives afraid of what Mori might do to them. The girl looked around confused at the boys sudden departure then her eyes fell on the tall imposing figure. She smiled sweetly up at him and introduced herself, "Hello, I am Luna Bellerose and this is Nyan-ko" she said holding out a black plush cat.

"I am a new transfer student I got lost looking for the main office could you please point me in the right direction?"

As Mori got a closer look at the girl he realize she wasn't as young as she originally seemed she was 4' 9" with her long violet hair put up in two neat pigtails her wide innocent eyes the color of honey. She wore a frilly black dress with white tights and black mary janes, her "Nyan-ko" wore a frilled white eye patch and a red silk ribbon. As this new information sank in he realized this girl was like Mitsukuni. He noticed the expectant look on her still smiling face and motioned for her to follow him. As he walked her down the halls to the office he noticed she would flit around admiring a painting or statue here and there or the designs on a pillar or railing of a nearby stair case.

He looked at her questioningly and when she noticed his confusion she explained, "My mother is an architect and my father is an art dealer, I can't help but admire all the beautiful artwork and the intricate designs in the architecture of the school."

Mori simply let out a hmm in response stopping as they reached the entrance to the main office. When she realized they were at their destination she turned to thank him and realized she didn't know his name.

"Excuse me but I never got your name." She said smiling up at him sweetly as she hugged her plush cat.

"Mori" He responded in a deep low voice.

Luna gave a little bow and thanked him for helping her. Mori simply nodded and walked away, now even later for the host club. When he finally arrived he was about twenty minutes late and as he walked in Hunny flew at him hugging him happily asking if he would like to have some cake. The girls swooned at their sweet display of affection while Mori explained why he was late.

The next morning as Hunny and Mori walked into class they were surprised to see a box on Mori's desk. It was a black box with a white bow, under the bow was a simple card that said "Thank you Mori-senpai!" it was simply signed Luna. Curious he opened it to reveal a small cake decorated with a figure of Luna's Nyan-ko. Mori smiled at cake as Hunny looked at it surprised and gave Mori puppy dog eyes until Mori gave him the cake which he then proceeded to quickly devour, commenting on the unusual but delicious flavor.

Later that day he came across Luna once again, she stood admiring a painting on the wall, suddenly she turned noticing him and hurried to his side smiling.

"Did you receive my thank you gift?"

He nodded, "Yay!" Luna exclaimed spinning around with her Nyan-ko in her outstretched arms.

"I hope you enjoyed it, I made it myself, it's my favorite flavor red velvet with cream cheese icing." Mori smiled at how much like Mitsukuni she was.

"Takashi!"

They heard just before Mitsukuni rounded the corner, "Oh there you are Takashi come on we're gonna be late… oh who's this?" He asked as his eyes fell on the girl who shyly peeked out from behind Takashi.

He stared at the girl taking in her long violet pigtails and innocent golden eyes, the soft pink blush in her pale cheeks, before finally noticing the black plush cat in her arms.

"Is this the girl who sent you the cake?" Mori nodded.

"Thank you it was delicious! But I couldn't tell what flavor it was, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka by the way but you can call me Hunny."

Encouraged by his positive sweet personality she stepped out from behind Takashi smiling shyly. Now that she was fully visible he was surprised she was shorter than him which was unusual in and of itself but she also wore a black dress with white lace trim in place of the typical bright yellow Ouran High School girls uniform. She hugged her black plush cat tightly smiled brilliantly as her eyes fell on the pink Usa-chan in his arms.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said in soft sweet voice.

"I made it myself, it's my favorite flavor, red velvet with cream cheese icing. My name is Luna Bellerose and this, is Nyan-ko" she said holding out her plush cat whom he now noticed wore an eye patch.

"This is my Usa-chan, hey Luna-chan would you like to have some cake with me?"

"I'd love to, if it's not too much trouble that is." She said shyly a soft blush on her cheeks.

_'__She's so cute'_ I thought blushing softly as a grabbed her hand and began walking toward the Host Club with Takashi following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Host Club

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed it really encouraged me to write another chapter. This is my first fan fiction story so I am shocked that so many people are enjoying it, it makes me so happy! And yes, Luna's plush cat is named Nyan-ko for the sound Neko's make and the honorific ko because she's a female cat. She will become very important later on in the story. For now enjoy chapter 2 and let me know what you think. **

Hunny-senpai led Luna to what appeared to be a music room. Luna turned to look at Hunny with a confused look on her face and asked, "Hunny-senpai I don't think we are allowed to eat cake in a music room."

Hunny giggled at her reaction and explained, "Oh but this is no ordinary music room, Luna-chan. This is music room 3, this is where the Ouran High School Host Club is located."

Just as Luna opened her mouth to ask what a host club was Mori opened the doors. Luna was at a loss for words as rose petals blew gently past her and she heard a collective "Welcome!" coming from a group of boys gathered in the center of the room.

Hunny watched as Luna took it all, in her eyes wide in wonder and soft pink lips slightly parted in surprise. He gently squeezed her hand, bringing her out of her trance like state and smiled at her as he led her into the room greeting everyone.

"Hey everyone this Luna-chan she's new here and she and I are gonna eat cake together!"

"Well now what is a lovely little Princess like you doing here?" asked Tamaki as he walked over to her kneeling to her level and handing her a white rose.

Luna blushed deeply at his comment taking the rose before finally looking up at him. When she finally took in his blond hair, blue eyes, handsome features, and charming demeanor, her eyes went wide in shock and recognition as she softly murmured "prince charmant?"

Tamaki looked at her in surprise and asked, "parlez-vous français?"

To which Luna replied with a simple, "Oui."

Hunny was surprised to realize that he was starting to get jealous of how focused Luna seemed to be on Tamaki, seemingly having forgotten he was, there. He was about to say something when Kyoya decided to speak up from behind his laptop.

"Miss Luna Bellerose, daughter of famous French art dealer Antoine Bellerose and Viennese architect Constanza Bellerose. Taught and cared for by her nanny Makoto Kamiya while traveling Europe with her parents until the age of 16. She enrolled here at Ouran Academy just yesterday and has yet to attend class. Is that correct?" He asked, finally taking his eyes off of his computer screen and fixing his dark gaze on Luna who stood frozen in place.

Luna reverted to her usual shy self, clutching Nyan-ko to her chest with one arm while her other hand squeezed Hunny's hand unconsciously seeking reassurance. Hunny, happy to for the small acknowledgment, squeezed back encouraging Luna. Growing more confident Luna stepped forward and spoke.

"Well, you seem to know all about me but I still no nothing about all of you."

At this statement, Tamaki took her hand from Hunny placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles before saying, "How rude of us, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tamaki Suoh, president of the host club. Please call me Tamaki. The one typing away on the laptop over there is our clubs' vice-president Kyoya Ootori. And these two are….." he trailed off as he looked around for the twins before noticing that they had lead Luna deeper into the room and were admiring her sweet gothic Lolita style. They continued playing with her pigtails and commenting on her dress for a few moments before finally introducing themselves.

"Hello, I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru"

"And we" continued Kaoru, "are the Hitachiin twins."

"You should come over to our house sometime." Interjected Hikaru.

"Yes our mother would love to dress you up," continued Kaoru.

"She's a fashion designer, I'm sure she would have fun coming up with new designs for you" explained Hikaru, before Tamaki whisked her away to introduce her to the final member of the host club.

"This is our newest member, Haruhi Fujioka"

"Hello", greeted Haruhi with a kind smile.

"And of course you've already met Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." Concluded Tamaki gesturing to Hunny and Mori respectively.

Luna finally let herself relax a bit after being introduced to everyone and smiled as she gave a small bow to everyone and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. You can call me Luna, and this", she said proudly holding up her stuffed cat plush, "is Nyan-ko."

Turning to Tamaki she looked up at him and asked, "So Tama-chan what exactly is a host club?"

Tamaki smiled charmingly and explained, "The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

"So, girls can be part of the host club too?" Asked Luna gesturing to Haruhi.

Tamaki sweat dropped nervously saying, "What would make you say that Haruhi is a boy!"

Not noticing that Luna was no longer paying attention to him as she spoke with Haruhi who said.

"So you noticed huh?"

"Well of course, who wouldn't be able to tell that you're obviously a girl? Why do you wear the boys uniform though, is it more comfortable? I wear my dress because they don't have the girl's uniform in my size and I don't think such a bright color would fit my style."

Haruhi laughed as she explained how she came to be part of the host club. After being mistaken for a boy and breaking an expensive vase, she was forced to join the host club to repay them, and how Tamaki was the last one to realize she was a girl.

"But it's a secret, so you gotta promise not to tell anyone outside the host club that Haru-chan is really a girl ok Luna-chan?" Said Hunny as he led her to a corner of the room where a small table was set with many different choices of cake and beverages.

"I promise" she replied miming zipping her lips closed.

Suddenly the sound of a powerful motor fills the room and the loud maniacal laughter of a girl is heard as a platform rises from the ground.

"So the host club has a new guest." States the girl as she stares at the stunned Luna.

"Let me introduce myself I am the host club's manager Renge Houshakuji."

Luna gazes up at the loud girl who appeared so suddenly out of the ground and says, "Hello, I am Luna Bellerose I'm a new student here at Ouran Academy."

Renge looks at her shocked, "You're a high school student?! But you're so small and you aren't wearing the girl's uniform and….." she trails off before loudly saying, "Oh I get it you are the "Gothic Lolita" type you must be here to see Hunny-senpai."

"Well yes, but how did you know?"

"Well it's obvious, after all Hunny is the "loli-shota" type so of course you'd be interested in him." Explained Renge matter of factly.

Luna blushed deeply at the suggestion that she was romantically interested in a boy she met for the first time not even and hour ago. She felt her heart racing as she looked at the smiling Hunny and realized that maybe Renge was right. She pushed her feelings aside for the moment and asked, "Renge-chan what do you mean by "type"?"

"Well Luna-chan all the boy's in the host club have a type; Hunny as I said is the "loli-shota" type, Mori is the "strong and silent" type, Kyoya is the "cool" type, Kaoru and Hikaru are the "little devil" types, Haruhi is the "natural" type, and Tamaki is the "prince charming" type." Renge pointed to each one as she listed them off.

Luna noticed that Renge referred to Haruhi as a boy and made a mental note to ask Hunny about it later as more guests began arriving and Renge left to greet them.

With Renge gone Hunny pulled out a chair for Luna and motioned for her to sit. Luna sat down and Hunny pushed her seat in before taking a seat across from her. Luna looked at all the different plates each with a different flavor of cake and reached for a strawberry cake. As she reached out for it her hand met with Hunny's who had also been reaching for that same piece. They both quickly pulled their hands back, Luna blushed and apologized saying that he should take it since he had invited her. Hunny smiled at her a light blush on his cheeks as he noticed once again how cute Luna was. He moved to sit next to her, sliding the plate of strawberry cake between them and handed her a desert fork.

"Why don't we share it?"

Luna smiled brightly taking the fork. They began eating the cake bite by bite until only a single strawberry was left. Hunny took the sweet juicy strawberry on his fork and turned to Luna.

"Open wide Luna-chan."

Luna blushed but obediently opened her mouth for Hunny who carefully placed the fork to her lips feeding her the strawberry. As Luna closed her lips around the fork and Hunny pulled it away some strawberry juice escaped from the corner of her mouth. As Luna chewed and swallowed the sweet berry she reached for a napkin to wipe her mouth. Hunny stopped her and wiped the sweet droplets of juice from her lips using his thumb. Luna blushed and her heart began racing at the feel of Hunny's thumb running across her lower lip. Just when she thought she couldn't get more flustered, Hunny licked the juice from his thumb all the while maintaining eye contact and said, "Delicious!"

Luna felt like her heart would explode at Hunny's bold actions and she held Nyan-ko, who had been sitting on the table beside her, in front of her face in hopes of hiding her highly visible rose red blush.

Hunny giggled at her adorable reaction, "You're so cute Luna-chan!"

Hunny blushed as he realized he had said his thoughts aloud and turned to see how Luna would react. Luna was still blushing but was now also smiling shyly at him. Relieved that his words hadn't upset her Hunny smiled back.

Luna chose a slice of German Chocolate cake with raspberries on top next. With her fork she took a piece with a particularly juicy looking berry on it and turned to Hunny saying.

"Your turn Hunny-senpai, open wide."

Hunny blushed at her brazen move but complied opening his mouth as Luna fed him the rich chocolate cake.

They continued this way, taking turns feeding each other until the last piece of cake was gone and it was time to go. As Luna said good bye to everyone and thanked them for such a wonderful experience Hunny offered to walk her to the front gates. Luna smiled at him and accepted his offer gratefully explaining that she still had trouble finding her way around. As they walked out Hunny turned to look for Mori when he noticed that the taller boy was not following behind as usual. He spotted Mori who smirked knowingly at him and motioned for him to get going. Hunny blushed lightly at how quickly Mori understood how Hunny felt about Luna and nodded at him appreciatively. Turning back to Luna who stood waiting for him at the door her took her hand threading his fingers through hers and led her through the school. As they arrived at the school's front gates Luna turned to Hunny and said, "I had a great time with you today. Everyone at the host club is so nice, I'm glad I decided to attend Ouran Academy."

"I'm glad you came here too Luna, I'm so happy that I had this chance to meet you. Would you like to come to the host club and see me again tomorrow? I'd really like to spend more time with you."

Luna felt butterflies at Hunny's words and forgot to breathe as she noticed that he had called her by her first name alone.

"Yes of course I'd love to Hunny-senpai!" She answered excitedly

"Just call me Hunny ok?" he replied secretly pleased with how excited she was to see him again.

Just then a black Mercedes pulled up in front of the gates.

"That's my ride, I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow Hunny. Good bye and thank you for the cake it was delicious." Luna let go of Hunny's hand and approached the car as a woman in a maid uniformed stepped out to open the door for her. Luna got in and the woman closed the door walking back to the driver's side. Before they pulled away Luna rolled the window down to wave at Hunny one last time before they drove out of sight.

"How are you liking this school Miss Luna" asked the woman in the maid uniform, keeping her eyes on the road as they drove to the small Victorian style mansion that Luna's mother had built for her when she had announced to her parents that she wanted to attend a real school in Japan.

"Oh it's wonderful Mako-chan! I made so many new friends today I can't wait to see them again tomorrow!" Replied Luna exuberantly.

"Well I'm happy to hear that and I'm sure you're mother and father will be pleased as well." Makoto said glad that Luna was enjoying herself after finally being given the chance to properly socialize with people her own age. She just hoped that things would continue this way for the sweet young girl that she had taken care of for the past 16 years.

**AN:Well I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I'm sorry if any of the characters are out of character. Especially Hunny I just thought that scene with the strawberry would be adorable and I hope you like it too. I'll try to update at least twice a month.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tamaki's Apprentice

Luna hurried through the halls of Ouran to her homeroom for her first day of class, she was in Kyoya and Tamaki's class and was happy to know at least two of her new classmates. As she arrived she introduced herself to the teacher who got everyone's attention and asked her to introduce herself.

With everyone's eyes on her Luna felt shy, she looked around the room and saw Tamaki smile at her encouragingly and Kyoya give her a nod. Luna took a deep calming breath before smiling brightly at the class and introducing herself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Luna Bellerose this is my first time attending a real school with other people my age. I hope we can all get to know each other and become friends." She finished tilting her head cutely to one side a slight blush on her face and holding her hand to her lips. A gesture she used when she was nervous. At this cute habit several of the boys in the class excluding Tamaki and Kyoya swooned at how adorable she was, making her blush even more.

"Well class does anyone have any questions for Miss Bellerose?" the teacher asked

One girl in the front raised her hand and said, "Why are you wearing such weird clothes" she asked referring to Luna's slate grey dress with black frilled trimming it had puffed sleeves and she wore a matching headband and choker, along with her usual white tights and black Mary Janes.

"Oh well they don't have the girls uniform in my size so they allowed me to wear my own clothes as long as it followed the dress code. Besides I don't think I could wear the girls uniform nearly as beautifully as you do."

At her reply the girl blushed smiling at the compliment, Tamaki gave her a thumbs up and Kyoya looked impressed.

"What about that cat?" questioned a boy in the front row.

"This is Nyan-ko," Luna answered holding her up for the class to see, "she is very special and I always keep her with me wherever I go."

"That's enough for now class, Miss Bellerose please take a seat beside Mr. Suoh, we will now begin class."

Luna skipped to her seat swinging Nyan-ko as she went and sat by Tamaki.

"Good job Luna!" praised Tamaki

"Thank you Tama-chan I was very nervous, I hope I made a good first impression." Replied Luna clutching Nyan-ko to her chest and holding her hand up to her mouth once again.

Throughout the class Luna asked questions and made sure to take detailed notes. Answering some of the harder questions the teacher would ask with ease much to her classmates wonder.

After class Kyoya asked her how she knew so much and she simply told him that Mako-chan had taught her all of what they covered in class months ago. Tamaki asked her if she was going to the club again today and she nodded explaining that she would be there later after taking some paperwork to the office to complete her enrollment.

Luna walked down the halls to the office getting offers from many of her male class mates to walk her there. She declined politely explaining that she already knew the way. She walked until something caught her eye, she turned down another hall to admire a marble statue that stood there, then down another hall to admire a vase, and so on and so on until she was completely turned around and lost. Luna pouted wishing she had accepted one of those nice boys offers when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw a man in a white suit with a lavender tie he had light brown hair and eyes. When he noticed her he smiled and walked over to her asking her if she was lost. Luna nodded shyly and explained that she was looking for the office to turn in the final paperwork for her enrollment.

"Ah, you must be Miss Bellerose." Stated the man

"Yes, but how did you know?" asked Luna

"Well I am the Chairman of Ouran Academy, my name is Yuzuru Suoh, if you follow me I will take you to the main office."

Luna nodded thanking him then asked if he was by any chance related to Tamaki Suoh. The Chairman looked shocked before replying that Tamaki was his son.

Luna smiled up at the Chairman, and explained that Tamaki and everyone in the host club had been very helpful to her and how Mori had shown her around on her first day at the school. The Chairman smiled at her saying he was glad Tamaki and his friends were helping out new students. They soon arrived at the office and the Chairman bid her farewell before heading farther into the school. Luna turned in her paperwork to the nice woman behind the desk, and headed to music room 3 excited to see Hunny and everyone again.

As Luna arrived she looked around noticing Tamaki at a table with one of his regulars and a young boy staring at them intensely. Suddenly Mori appeared before her and as she stared up at him she asked about the boy with Tamaki. Then seemingly out of nowhere came Hunny who answered her question as he led her back to a table full of cake. He explained that the boy was a fifth-grader named Shiro Takaoji and he had asked Tamaki to teach him how to make women happy and so Tamaki had taken him on as his apprentice.

As they were about to sit they heard Shiro yell something about carp and lies and then the girl breaks into tears before running away calling Tamaki an idiot. The twins tease Tamaki about Shiro, before moving into their 'brotherly love' act making the girls swoon and Shiro call them "Homos".

Suddenly Hunny latches on to Shiro asking if he'd like to have cake with him. Shiro pushes him off mistaking him for a grade school student and asks why he's wearing a high school uniform. As Hunny is on the verge of tears Mori comes up and asks if something is wrong. Intimidated Shiro yells at Hunny who jumps onto Mori's shoulder crying saying that it's not fair that a kid like him shouldn't have a cool older friend.

Luna runs over with Nyan-ko and scolds Shiro for making Hunny cry. Shiro looks at her and asks what a kid like her is doing here and why she isn't in her grade school uniform. Confused Luna explains that she is 16 years old and that they didn't make the high school uniform in her size. Before taking hold of Hunny's hand and asking if he was ok. When he nodded smiling at her she blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Shocked at all the strange people in the host club Shiro backs away bumping into Haruhi who was carrying a tea set on a tray. Shiro looks closely at her and asks if she's a cross dresser. Tamaki and the twins panic and try to make Haruhi seem manly saying that she's too mach to carry a tea set and to let Shiro take it as part of his training. As Haruhi hands it to him he drops it blaming Haruhi and Kyoya adds the cost of it to Haruhi's debt.

As Shiro continues being rude a cage drops from the ceiling trapping him. Tamaki calmly drinks tea saying that Shiro doesn't seem serious about becoming a host. Shiro continues begging Tamaki to teach him how to make a woman happy mentioning that he's running out of time.

He begs Tamaki to teach him calling him a genius and King which of course changes his mind. He tells Shiro he has to learn to use the material he has, and Kyoya explains how the members of the host club have types that they use to make the girls happy. The twins mention that if they go by age Shiro should be the 'boy Lolita' type which causes Hunny to worry and ask if he's being replaced.

Once again a powerful motor is heard as Renge appears on a platform and lectures them about character types and labeling Shiro as the 'Naughty' type. The cage is lifted as Renge blows a whistle and begins training him. Tamaki applauds him for doing a good job but Shiro runs away saying that none of this will make 'her' happy.

After some consideration Tamaki decided we should infiltrate the elementary school, by which he meant dressing Hunny in the green elementary boys uniform, Haruhi in the maroon middle school girls uniform, and Luna tagged along in a pink and white elementary girls uniform.

Hunny lead them through the school looking out of place for being nearly twice the other kids height, while the other boys watched them from a distance. As they approached Shiro's classroom Hunny kept sneaking glances a Luna who was enjoying herself wearing a school uniform for the first time and complimenting Haruhi on how cute she looked with long hair and the uniform. She noticed Hunny watching her and smiled at him as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

_'__That uniform looks really good on her.' _Thought Hunny as he opened the door to the empty classroom mentioning that this was also his class room when he was in elementary school.

"Wow, really Hunny-kun? Where did you sit?" asked Luna excitedly before she overheard Kyoya mention to the twins that the school changed the desks every year. Luna pouted disappointed, until Hunny walked up to her and pointed out where he used to sit, she smiled appreciatively at him. Suddenly they heard footsteps and Hunny took her hand pulling her down to hide under the desks. Tamaki and the twins kept talking until Haruhi hushed them and they blushed red as cherries.

Luna used Nyan-ko to help muffle her giggling at how obvious they were about their crush on Haruhi. After the footsteps were gone they continued searching, Kyoya noticed Shiro in a picture happily playing piano with a girl and deduced that he was in the classical music club.

They headed to the music room where they saw Shiro sitting alone by the window, the girl from the picture approached him and asked if he would like to practice with her. He declined saying that since there was only one grand piano she should use it. She smiled at him nodding and moved to the piano and began to play. Luna smilied as she recognized the piece as one of her mother's favorites. A girl walks out of the room and Tamaki approaches her handing her a white rose and complimenting her beauty before asking about the girl playing piano. The girl tells him that it's Hina Kamishiro, she warns him not to fall in love with her because her family is moving to Germany and she has to leave at the end of the week.

Suddenly Shiro comes out of the room yelling at them to leave. Tamaki calmly picks him up and carries him away as Hina watches worried.

Tamaki drops Shiro on a couch back in music room 3 and calls him an idiot for asking him to teach him how to make women happy when in reality he only cares about Hina's happiness. Tamaki explains that he didn't come to him to learn how to be a host but to learn how to be a man and if he really cares about Hina he should tell her how he feels. To which Shiro dejectedly replies that it doesn't matter anymore because he's run out of time and he just wanted to hear her play before she left.

After identifying the piece as Mozart's Sonata in D major for two pianos, Tamaki pulls aside a curtain revealing a grand piano. Haruhi asks why there's a piano in the room, and the rest of the host club replies saying that it is a music room after all and that it was always their just covered up.

Luna giggles, commenting to Nyan-ko how silly everyone in the host club is before gasping as Tamaki begins to play.

_'__Could it really be him?'_ she wonders at she watches him admiringly. Hunny notices how Luna is watching Tamaki and he walks over to her taking her hand and bringing her back to sit at his cake table.

Tamaki tells Shiro that he will be spending all his free time in lessons with him for the next week explaining that Hina looked like she wanted to play piano together with him.

At the end of the week they invite Hina to a private recital in music room 3, when she arrives rose petals gently float by and the host club welcomes her to Shiro's piano recital. Shiro sits in the center of the room at one of the two grand pianos, Tamaki pulls out the seat of the second piano asking her to sit as Shiro smiles and says, "Let's play together Hina."

Hina smiles blushing and says ok, and they begin to play together.

Haruhi comments that Shiro is like Tamaki in that he loves with all his heart. Luna sighs contentedly as she enjoys Hina and Shiro's recital. Unconsciously swaying to the beat, Hunny notices and smiles thinking that she looks like an adorable metronome.

A few days later Shiro is entertaining some of the girls at the host club, he explains that he keeps in touch with Hina through e-mail but that she would be jealous if she found out that he was with them so he asks the girls to keep it a secret.

Luna giggles amusedly from her seat with Hunny as she watches how Shiro has Tamaki's guests wrapped around his finger. Hunny worriedly asks if she likes Shiro more than she likes him.

Luna looks at sweet Lolita boy, eyes wide in shock before understanding hits her that he's jealous. She smiles sweetly at him and takes another bite of cake before replying.

"Well Shiro is cute,…." ,at this point Hunny's eyes fill with tears and his lip quivers, "but, he's much too young for me," Hunny relaxes a bit at this statement before she continues, "and as much as I like cute things you're much cuter Hunny-kun!" as she says this Luna blushes deeply and hugs Hunny who returns the hug with a satisfied smile.

Luna waits until everyone has left the host club before quickly sneaking back in. Hunny who was looking for Luna to escort her back to the front gates notices her suspicious behavior and follows her. As Hunny enters the room he looks around but doesn't see Luna anywhere, suddenly he hears the piano play and he hurries over and silently slips past the curtain. He sees Luna seated at the grand piano her eyes closed a peaceful expression on her face as she plays a vaguely familiar melody that he can't quite name. He silently stands behind her listening to her and watching her play, he wonders why she snuck around to play when she could have just asked suddenly the piece ends and Hunny applauds loudly saying, "Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore!"

Luna startled nearly falls out of her seat, Hunny quickly reaches for her catching her before she hits the ground. They stay motionless for a moment Hunny's arms wrapped around Luna's waist looking graceful as though they were dancing and he had just dipped her.

Luna blushes a shocked expression on her face her heart pounding in her ears. Hunny lifts her back up keeping his arms around her and holding her close, he asks why she had been sneaking around to play piano when they would have been happy to let her play if she had just asked.

Luna still blushing looks away ashamed as she explains that she didn't want to seem like an attention hog, since they were supposed to be helping Shiro. She explained that she missed the feel and sound of a real grand piano, since she was always moving from place to place she only ever got to play on a real piano when she visited her grandparents' home in Vienna. Luna looked back at Hunny her eyes pleading him to understand as she explained that she was too shy to play in front of people and that he was the first person outside of her family besides Mako-chan who had heard or seen her play.

Hunny smiled at her understandingly and promised to keep her talent a secret. Luna smiled brightly at him and hugged him thanking him, as she pulled away she noticed just how close they were, she felt the familiar heat of a blush on her cheeks and her heart speed up as she noticed how intensely Hunny was looking at her. He began to lean in closer, Luna panicked she had never been kissed before she didn't want to mess up, Hunny gently caressed her cheek bringing her focus back to him, Luna relaxed and closed her eyes both excited and afraid as she waited for Hunny's soft warm lips to embrace hers, their lips were millimeters away when they heard the door to the club open and Mori call out for Hunny. They quickly separated both blushing and a little disappointed. Hunny picked up Nyan-ko from where she sat on the piano and handed her to Luna before taking her hand and leading her out from behind the curtains.

As Hunny came up with an excuse for what they were doing Luna danced around the room swinging Nyan-ko around, butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart ready to explode with joy now that she finally knew for sure how Hunny felt about her. She stopped abruptly as she noticed that both Hunny and Mori were watching her, she blushed embarrassed and apologized. Hunny giggled and responded "You're so cute Luna!" Mori smirked knowingly. Luna smiled and ran to them taking Hunny's hand and leading them out of the room saying they she mustn't keep Mako-chan waiting to long.

**AN: Well what do you think? Please review it really encourages me when I know someone is enjoying my writings. **


	4. Chapter 4 Jungle Pool Adventure

**AN: Sorry for the long wait school projects are kicking my butt, anyway enjoy.**

Luna stood with Haruhi admiring the lush tropical jungle like Water Park around them. Haruhi wondered if it was a dream since Japan has no tropics. Luna nodded in agreement commenting that she had never seen anything like it in Europe.

Tamaki called to her from his beach chair in the shade holding a cold drink, he asked her to come relax. While Haruhi simply asked to go home saying it was a waste of time to come here when she had chores and studying to do.

Haruhi asked where they were as she recalled the twins snatching her up and taking her away at Tamaki's orders. Luna had been watching and ran up to them asking where they were taking Haru-chan. The twins just grinned, tightening their hold on Haruhi who was squirming around trying to escape, and replied that it was a surprise.

Luna smiled widely at them saying that she loved surprises and asked to join them. The twins decided that it should be alright and that Hunny would be there as well. At the mention of Hunny Luna blushed brightly remembering what had nearly happened the other day. The twins took notice and smirked as they finally realized that Luna had feelings for Hunny.

Coming out of her thoughts Haruhi heard Kyoya explain that they were at a water park that his family runs. He went on to say that it didn't open until next month but that they had a special invitation.

Suddenly Hunny popped out in front of them out of nowhere asking Haruhi and Luna to come try the coconut juice and mango cake. Haruhi agreed to have some juice while Luna was excited to try a new flavor of cake. Hunny ran off and Luna chased after him.

As Haruhi was about to join them the twins stopped her asking about what she was wearing. Haruhi flashed back to when they had arrived and the twins had dragged her and Luna to the women's changing rooms and handed them off to their twin maids. They explained that they'd brought all of their mother's latest swimsuit designs for them to choose from.

The twins and Tamaki stood outside the door listening as the maids tried to convince Haruhi to wear a string bikini. Luna looked around at all the hundreds of choices and finally found one piece that fit her style. As she returned to the maids and Haruhi she noticed that Haruhi had already been dressed in a pink one piece. She smiled at Haruhi commenting on how cute she looked in the suit she picked. Haruhi thanked her, pointing out that the swimsuit she picked looked like it was made for her. Luna smiled and nodded. Luna asked the maids for help with her swimsuit as it was a bit complicated to put on by herself. The ladies nodded and led her to a dressing room.

The suit Luna had chosen was perfect for her it was a dark navy blue with white frilled skirt that ended at her mid-thigh. It had a corset like back that exposed her skin with crisscrossing white ribbons that ended tied into a bow at the base of her back. Once she was dressed he maids insisted on braiding her hair explaining that pigtails where not appropriate for swimming. Once they finished braiding her hair they tied it and decorated it with a matching white and navy ribbon. As Luna picked up Nyan-ko the maids informed her that this was not a good place for a plush toy as it could get damaged, they urged her to leave it in their care while she went out and enjoyed herself.

Luna was anxious about leaving her beloved plush cat but decided it was more important that Nyan-ko stay safe, she made the two maids pinky promise to take good care of her Nyan-ko which made them squeal at how adorable Luna was hugging her as they pinky promised. After taking a few pictures of her for Kaoru and Hikaru's mom they claimed, as she had designed that specific suit with her in mind after they had told her about Luna. As Luna walked out of the changing rooms with Haruhi Tamaki appeared to inspect her choice, he blushed handing her a yellow hoodie and telling her to put it on. Haruhi came back from her flashback explaining to the twins what had happened.

After Luna and Hunny finished their snacks they decided to go swimming, they hurried to Haruhi and asked if she wanted to join them, she said no and asked Hunny why he wore a pool floaty. Luna turned to him curious, he replied that he could swim but it looked cuter. At that reply Luna smiled and hugged him saying that he was indeed adorable in his pink rabbit covered inner tube. Hunny and Luna walked away hand in hand to the current pool, the twins and Haruhi commented on their cuteness and innocence.

Suddenly a powerful motor was heard and Renge appeared in a bikini with a tattoo on her stomach. The twins questioned her outfit and she explained that she was cosplaying. The twins asked Tamaki why that was ok and he explained that it was alright because it was cosplay. Renge explained that they were wrong about Hunny's motives, he wasn't just being sweet and innocent. The group turned to watch Hunny and Luna splashing around as Hunny called out to Mori waving. As the group finally realized that he had planned it because he felt threatened by Shiro and wanted to keep his rank. They continued to watch him seeing him in a whole new light until they noticed how he blushed as he watched Luna step out of the pool dripping wet. They realized Hunny was not only threatened but he wanted to get Luna's attention by being cute. As Renge disappeared she commented that they should give him more credit, because he's much smarter than he makes himself out to be. They were shocked and brought out of their thoughts as Hunny called out for them to watch.

They watched him riding on Mori's back as he swam against the current, Hunny called to them saying that even though they were swimming really fast they never got any farther. They continued to watch as Luna exclaimed that it looked like fun and got ready to dive in and join them. Hunny called out to her that the current might be too strong for her and she just grinned at him before gracefully diving in. Hunny tensed ready to jump in and save her if she couldn't handle it but was shocked when she came back up and began almost effortlessly swimming keeping up with Takashi. Hunny gaped at her shocked at her surprising athletic ability, while Takashi just smiled at her nodding approvingly. Luna turned on her back to look at the others similarly shocked expressions as she continued to effortlessly backstroke against the current.

Suddenly Hikaru sprayed Tamaki with a water gun and he and Kaoru challenged him to a water gun fight. He declined saying it was childish. The twins proceeded to tease him saying they were going to marry Haruhi and go on a honeymoon. This got Tamaki fired up and he accepted their challenge chasing them with a water gun. Mori got out of the pool and began to trying to get the water out of his ears, Haruhi looked to see Hunny easily swimming with just his feet as his floaty kept him above water and Luna literally swimming circles around him. Haruhi asked if he was taking a break and offered Mori a drink.

All of a sudden Tamaki slipped on the twin's discarded banana peel and crashed into a totem pole that began to light up. Mori dropped his drink and turned to Luna and Hunny who were still enjoying themselves when a giant wave came crashing over them pulling them underwater as Hunny's inner tube is sent flying. Haruhi and Mori run to try to catch them but Mori slips on the banana peel and falls.

Tamaki declares that they must go rescue them and they head into the current pool after them only to discover dozens of alligators loose, as they look around for another way they find there are alligators everywhere. Kyoya explains they're part of the parks exhibit but were set loos because the switch was in a bad location. He comments that he will have to talk to the designer about it as he takes notes and thanks them for helping him gather data.

Kyoya uses the park's map to estimate where Luna and Hunny may have been carried off to coming up with a route that would involve cutting through undeveloped areas.

As Hunny finally reached the end of the current pool he pulled himself out onto the grass of the rainforest like park and coughed up the water that was forced into his lungs. Looking around he noticed Luna wasn't with him, worried he began following the pool up stream hoping to find her safely on shore. As he walked around he noticed all the wild life snakes, monkeys, and large insects everywhere, he became even more worried for Luna's safety and began calling out her name. He heard a rustling up ahead in some bushes and ran over hoping to find Luna safe, what he saw made his heart sink.

Luna lay unconscious on her back, a tiger standing over her body sniffing her. Hunny called out to her gently trying to wake her before the tiger decided to make her his lunch. At the sound of his voice Luna began to stir coughing out some water, as she finally opened her eyes and came face to face with the tiger.

Hunny began to slowly move toward her telling her not to be afraid and was shocked by Luna's reaction.

Luna cried out, "Kitty!" and bit down on the tiger's sensitive nose. The tiger backed away whining and pawing at his nose. Luna took this chance to wrap her arms around his neck effectively putting him in a headlock. The tiger began to struggle confused at what was happening, Luna heaved the large cat into the air before roughly slamming him down onto the grassy floor on his back. The tiger's eyes span dizzy from the experience but he remained on his back submitting to Luna as dominant. Delighted at his submission Luna declared that she would name him Shere Khan, **(virtual cookies to anyone who gets the reference ;D). ** Luna took the ribbon from her hair and tied it around his neck as a makeshift collar then proceeded to rub the big cat's chest and belly causing him to emit a purr like growl.

Hunny stood a few feet away eyes wide in shock, that he just witnessed his sweet tiny adorable Luna tame a full grown tiger that probably outweighed by hundreds of pounds. Coming out of his daze he noticed Luna smiling at him and waving him over, he cautiously approached as Luna began to scratch behind the tiger's right ear and he nuzzled his large head against her like a big house cat. As the tiger took notice of Hunny he jumped up on to his feet standing protectively in front of Luna. Luna giggled and hugged him and patted his head soothing him, explaining that he was not allowed to hurt her Hunny-kun. The large cat whined ears flat and tail between his legs.

Hunny blushed secretly pleased that Luna had called her his, he was suddenly pulled forward and felt his palm come into contact with something cold and wet. Looking up her realized that Luna had placed his hand against the tiger's nose, so he could get to know his scent. The tiger sniffed at him before rubbing his cheek against Hunny's palm marking him with his scent. Pleased that Shere had accepted Hunny-kun Luna softly kissed the big cat's nose, Shere in return licked her cheeks with his large rough sand paper tongue. Luna giggled with joy and noticed the pout on Hunny's face and placed a warm gentle kiss on his nose causing him to blush a bright crimson. Luna laughed at his cute reaction and hugged him, Hunny returned the hug pulling her tightly against his bare chest. His heart raced as he felt Luna's soft warm curves against his body. Luna pulled away blushing her heart also pounding from the intimacy and safety she felt pressed against Hunny-kun's lean warm chest. Shere rubbed against Luna wanting attention and she obliged petting his head.

Hunny mentioned that they should hurry and find the others. He climbed up into a nearby tree and grabbed a vine turning to call to Luna to join him he was surprised to see her riding on the tigers back grinning at her he began to swing from vine to vine moving quickly. Shere easily kept up with him running below on the jungle floor avoiding low branches, as Luna laughed exhilarated by the speed as she held onto him as they swiftly moved through the trees.

As the host club began their trek through the jungle like park in search of Hunny and Luna Mori slips on another banana peel falling on his back. Soon after that it gets dark and begins to rain so they take shelter in a hut. Haruhi he notices how worried Mori is and asks if he and Hunny are childhood friends. The twins and Kyoya explain that Hunny and Mori are cousins and that Mori's family has served Hunny's family for generations until marriage brought their families together. But Mori still acts as a companion to Hunny. Haruhi comforts Mori telling him that it will be alright, because Hunny is tougher than he seems and if he gets hungry the trees have bananas to eat. Mori smiles at her patting her head agreeing that she's right.

Kyoya receives a call and explains their situation, the rain stops and Mori heads off into the jungle to find Hunny. Haruhi decided to go with him saying it's too dangerous to go alone but encounters snakes bugs and nearly falls into the water. Noticing her struggling Mori decides to carry her. Back at the hut Kyoya informs Tamaki and the twins that a search and rescue team is on the way and they should go wait at the gate he then takes notice of Haruhi and Mori's absence.

The rescue team mobilizes with orders to find a small young man and woman and to eliminate any suspicious figures. The drop from the trees surrounding Mori and Haruhi, mistaking her for their target and believing that Mori had taken her they point guns at them ordering Mori to put down Haruhi or they will have to take her forcefully. As one of them roughly grabs Haruhi's arm causing her to cry out Mori sends him flying.

The team declares that he is resisting and prepare to fire when they hear Hunny yells for Takashi and Haurhi to get out of the way as he swings through on a vine landing a kick to one of the soldiers faces knocking him out and landing gracefully on the ground. Luna emerges from the underbrush riding on Shere who she positions protectively in front of Takashi and Haruhi, Shere lets out a warning growl at anyone that approaches. Hunny giggles as they target him and he proceeds to quickly and easily take them all out. As he stands surrounded by the beaten bodies of the search and rescue team Hunny declares that they should be careful who they mess with because picking on his friends is bad.

Luna applauds him from her seat on Shere's back, Haruhi stares at the tiny girl riding the large wild cat as if it were a horse only slightly surprised after witnessing Hunny's abilities. Shere lays down allowing Luna to dismount him she pets him and kisses his forehead telling him what a good boy he is as he lets out a pleased growl.

Soon after that the others arrive, Tamaki runs to Haruhi hugging her and the twins poke at the unconscious soldiers, commenting that Hunny must have really held back when he fought them. The twins explain to Haruhi that Hunny's family is known for their martial arts ability and they helped trained the police force along with some overseas military. Kyoya continues, saying that by the time Hunny was in middle school he was the national champion in Karate and Judo. Tamaki comments that Mori is the same winning the national Kendo championship when he was in middle school.

That's when they finally take note of the large tiger sitting beside Luna, Tamaki and the twins begin to freak out running around unsure of what to do until Hunny calms them down explaining how Luna had tamed him. They turned to the petite lavender haired Lolita girl with shocked expressions, they had a surprising new respect and fear for. Haruhi walked toward Luna praising her for her amazing ability, Tamaki called out to her warning her not to get close to the dangerous beast. Luna glared at Tamaki and cutely yelled out to him stomping her foot, "His name is Shere Khan and he's a big sweet heart!"

"Hey Haru-chan would you like to pet him?" Luna asked

"Uh yeah sure." Was her simple reply as she warily held her hand out.

Shere sniffed her before licking her hand and rubbing himself against Haruhi emitting a deep growling purr. Haruhi laughed pleased commenting that he was like a big house cat. At that comment Luna stuck her tongue out at Tamaki as Haruhi proved her point.

Kyoya interrupted her gloating, "You know you can't keep him right?"

Luna smiled sadly at him, "Yeah, Kyo-san I know I'll let him go now just promise me you'll take good care of him." She responded sternly

He smiled understandingly at her explaining that they had the best veterinarians and animal specialist taking care of all of the parks animals.

Luna smiled at him nodding her approval before calling Shere to her side and removing the ribbon from his neck. The tiger looked at her with sad eyes and let out a pitiful kitten like whine. Luna hugged him tightly and kissed his nose once more before sending him back into the jungle. Luna's rubbed at her eyes brimming with tears, Hunny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned and hugged him. Hunny said it would be alright, and Kyoya said that once the park was officially open she could visit Shere whenever she wanted. Hearing this Luna smiled at him wiping the tears from her eyes.

That done the twins asked how Hunny and Luna had found them and Hunny explains that he quickly reached the end of the current pool and decided to search for them after he had found Luna.

The soldiers having woken up bow to Hunny and apologize explaining that they were unaware that he was the one they were searching for and they are sorry for the confrontation but they are honored to have faced him. Hunny turns to Takashi and pats his head telling him what a good job he did protecting Haruhi, asking if he was lonely without him. Takashi looks away as Hunny smiles at him giggling.

As they head back to the park's entrance the twins mention that next time they should go to the beach. Tamaki replies that Haruhi wouldn't be interested in that, while Haruhi says that she likes the beach. Tamaki changes his tune saying that that's where they're going next. Hunny comments from his seat on Mori's shoulders that it sounds like fun and Mori agrees. Luna smiles up at Hunny excited about their next adventures before remembering that she needs to go pick up Nyan-ko.

Luna takes off running toward the women's dressing rooms unaware that Hunny is following her. She enters the dressing and finds Nyan-ko safely on the chair with a note and her clothes neatly folded with a life size plush tiger. Luna opens the note which is an apology from the Ootori family for the danger she was exposed to and explaining that the tiger was a gift and she was welcome to visit "Shere Khan" anytime she liked. Looking closely at the tiger she notices to lifetime VIP passes around his neck. Luna squeals delightedly and proceeds to undress and unbraid her long hair.

Hunny who was waiting outside the door hears her and rushes in worried that another animal might have snuck in. As Hunny opens the door he calls out to Luna who turns to look at him surprised and in nothing but her bra and panties, her long thick hair hiding most of her body from view. Hunny blushes like a tomato apologizing and rushing out as Luna shrieks at him to get out blushing in embarrassment. As she finished dressing she came up with a plan to get back at Hunny for peeking in on her.

Hunny stands outside the door lost in thoughts of Luna's pale smooth creamy skin and her curvy petite figure, his nose starts to bleed and he quickly wipes it away with his handkerchief. As he is distracted, Luna quietly sneaks out of the dressing room and tiptoes toward him she takes a deep breath letting out her deepest most ferocious roar, which admittedly was nowhere near as ferocious as she believed, and thrust her life sized tiger plush at Hunny. More surprised than scared Hunny cries out and falls on his butt. Luna laughs at him as she drops the plush and holds out her hand to help him up.

"That's what you get for being a peeping tom!" she said winking at him

Hunny blushed explaining that it was an accident, he apologized and asked her forgiveness.

Luna held her hand to her mouth in a familiar habit as she pretended to think about it, just to make Hunny squirm, before replying that she would but only on one condition.

Hunny nodded his head determinedly, "Of course, anything you name it!"

Luna smiled at him dangling one of the VIP passes in front of him, "I'll forgive you if you promise to come with me to visit Shere Khan."

Hunny smiled at her taking the pass and accepting her condition, he took her hand and led her out of the park where the others waited for them in a limo. Luna looked back as they drove away excited to return and visit her new furry friend.

**AN: So I'm wondering if I should keep writing this in the general point of view that OHSHC uses or if I should just write from Luna's point of view switching every now and then to show what Hunny is thinking. Please let me know what you think about this in a review I'd really love your input on it.**


	5. Chapter5 The Sun The Sea&Surprise Scares

**AN: sorry for the weird looking title it was the only way to fit all the words in**

* * *

"Miss Luna are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I would hate for you to be inconvenienced as you were the last time you went out with your friends."

"Relax Mako-chan everything will be fine besides I made a new friend thanks to that 'inconvenience'." Replied Luna as she hurried around her bedroom packing for her trip to the beach with the host club. _'Plus I got to bond with Hunny-kun'_ Luna thought blushing

"But Miss Luna, what if there's a thunderstorm or a shark, what if you are separated and can't find your way back or…"

"Mako-chan calm down! You taught me better than that, if I can take on a fully grown tiger a shark shouldn't be a big problem, and the weather forecast for the week is clear sunny skies."

"But what if you get lost?"

"It'll be ok Mako-chan Hunny-kun will take care of me. After what happened last time I'm sure he and Mori-senpai won't let me out of their sights." Luna responded as she carefully packed her new swim suit. It was a navy blue and white sailor style suit the skirt reaching mid-thigh it had a red bow on the chest and a matching hat. She chose it in the hopes that Hunny-kun would like it.

The ring of the doorbell echoed throughout the mansion and Luna zipped her bag closed and headed out.

"Take good care of Nyan-ko for me please Mako-chan good bye!" Luna waved as she walked out the door.

"Luna-chan! Are you ready to go?" Greeted Hunny

Luna smiled and nodded, while Hunny took her hand leading her to the limo where the others were waiting. The chauffer took her bag and placed it in the trunk before opening the door for them. Stepping in she saw Haruhi wedged between the twins who were teasing her and Tama-chan who was yelling at them to stop flirting with his daughter. Luna smiled at their usual silly antics and looked to the other side where on one end sat Kyo-san with his laptop busy typing away, and on the other end sat Mori-senpai staring out the window boredly. When he noticed her he gave her a small smile and gestured for her to take a seat next to him. Luna smiled at him and nodded carefully making her way to her seat. As she was about to sit down she noticed that somehow Hunny-kun had beat her to it and now looked at her smiling with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Luna tilted her head cutely her hand unconsciously moving to her mouth as she looked at him questioningly. Suddenly Hunny reached out taking her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. Mori glanced at them a smirk on his face Kyoya ignored it continuing his work while the others had quite a different reaction. Luna sat in Hunny's lap eyes wide before a bright red blush spread across her pale delicate features. She covered her face in embarrassment secretly pleased by Hunny-kuns actions, her heart speeding up from the feel of his warm body. The others stared frozen and shocked, Haruhi was the first to react she smiled at them stating that they made an adorable couple, which only made Luna blush even more she turned to hide her crimson face in Hunny's chest. The twins where the next to respond "Way to go senpai!" cheered Kaoru

"Yeah didn't know you had it in you." added Hikaru teasingly

As they kept on teasing about their "secret relationship" Luna continued blushing her grip on Hunny's shoulder's tightening as she attempted to hide her embarrassment. Hunny gently pushed her away taking her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him he said, "You really shouldn't hide such a cute face Luna I want everyone to see how cute you are and know that they can't have you because you belong to me."

Hunny smirked as he could feel the heat radiating from Luna's face only inches away from his, taking in her dazed expression her rosy cheeks and wide doll like eyes he was tempted to close the distance and kiss her in front of everyone but lost his chanced as the twins took the opportunity to tease Tamaki.

"Wow, looks like Hunny-senpai has turned into quite the charmer don't you think Kaoru?"

"Yeah, maybe even better Tamaki. The so called King of the Host Club didn't even notice their blooming romance right in front of him." Kaoru added teasingly

Their words finally knocked Tamaki out of his shocked state, he curled into a ball muttering to himself saying he was not fit to call himself a host if he could not see the romance and love between one of his own fellow host members and one of his sweet little girls.

That last part was shocking enough to even make Kyoya stop typing and glance up everyone stared at him in shock while Tamaki remained completely unaware of the attention and continued berating himself.

Finally Haruhi cleared her throat to get his attention and asked, "So you consider Luna-chan your daughter as well senpai?"

The others watched intently waiting for his response.

"Well yes of course Luna is your adorable little sister, how could I not have noticed that my cute little Lolita was falling in love with one of my best friends?"

Stunned but delighted Luna decided to play along, she crawled carefully across the limo to where Tamaki sat taking his hands in hers and staring him in the eye she said, "It's ok Papa it happened so quickly you couldn't have known even Haruhi Onee-san didn't know."

At her comforting words Tamaki burst into dramatic tears hugging her and telling her what a good daughter she was. Haruhi sweet dropped unsure of how she felt being called big sister by someone older than her.

Suddenly Hunny appeared at Luna's side in front of Tamaki, seeing that Luna was playing along and enjoying herself he decided he should too. He looked intensely at Tamaki before apologizing for his rudeness in not asking him for permission to date his daughter beforehand. Tamaki watched him silently for a moment before responding that as long as he made his daughter happy and treated her with respect they had his blessing. Hunny grinned as Tamaki placed a hand on his shoulder looking serious before saying he looked forward to having him as a son. Hunny and Luna stared at each other blushing bright red at the prospect of marriage. The twins teased them singing "here comes the bride" making the two even more flustered.

Luna turned to Haruhi blushing and asked if she would be her maid of honor. While Hunny turned to Mori and asked if he would be his best man, to which he responded by smiling and nodding. The rest of the way to the beach Tamaki began talking about his plans for their wedding and began weeping once again as he spoke of walking his adorable little girl down the aisle in a beautiful one of a kind designer dress and gave her away to Hunny.

Once they finally arrived at the beach they realize that their customers are there and so they hurry to change into their swimsuits all except Haruhi who must wear a t-shirt and shorts.

While Tamaki is busy with a long line of girls waiting for their turn alone with him the twins play beach volley ball with their regulars and Hunny and Mori entertain their customers Luna decides to sit under an umbrella with Haruhi and watch the others as she applies her 100 spf sunblock to protect her pale porcelain skin. As she struggles to apply sunblock to her back Haruhi notices and offers to help. Luna smiles gratefully handing her the bottle and turning around pulling her long hair into her lap and braiding it before putting it up into two large buns on her head while Haruhi massaged the thick white cream on to Luna's semi exposed upper back. When she finished Luna gave her a hug and thanked her for helping her offering to return the favor Haruhi declined.

Some of Haruhi's regular customers had been watching and commented that they acted like brother and sister. Luna responded that Haruhi would make a great older sibling the girls nodded in agreement and then asked if Haruhi would like to go swimming with them. Haruhi declined saying that she would rather watch and the girls asked if they could sit and talk with 'him'. Haruhi responded that they had on such cute swimsuits on so they should go swim and show them off effectively making the girls swoon and head into the water.

Alone again Haruhi turned to Luna asking her why she didn't join them and show off her cute new swimsuit to Hunny. Luna explained that she didn't wanna monopolize all his time since he was busy entertaining customers with Mori.

"Aren't you jealous of those girls spending time with your boyfriend?" asked Haruhi making Luna flush a bright red as this was the first time that anyone had called Hunny her boyfriend even she was unsure of what their relationship status was exactly.

After calming down a bit Luna responded her cheeks still pink, "Well I can't really be jealous being an only child and always traveling I never had to share anything or wait for anything I had only to ask and Mako-chan or my parents would grant my every wish so I've never actually felt jealous. Besides Hunny is a host after all it's what he does, I know he doesn't feel the same way or even act the same with them as he does with me. This may be my first relationship with a boy and I don't know what I should be doing most of the time but when were together were just so comfortable around each other it feels so natural that I just trust him. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ramble like that."

Haruhi shook her head a little surprised realizing that Luna and Hunny weren't just childish Lolitas they were probably some of the most mature people in the host club so secure in who they are that they felt fine letting their childish personalities show. "No its fine Luna, I appreciate that you trust me enough to open up to me like that."

"Of course I trust you Haruhi your my friend, you and everyone in the host club are some of the nicest people I've met and the first real friends I've ever had, I hope you consider me your friend too." Luna replied with a relaxed serene look on her face Haruhi thought she looked like an adult and not like the little girl most people saw her as. But just as quickly as it came it was gone and Luna had her sweet smile on her face and a cute expression on as she waved and skipped over to Mori who had been watching them from a distance as Hunny gathered sea shells.

Hunny called Haruhi over asking if she wanted to help him search for "hellfish" cutely mispronouncing shellfish. Luna giggled as Haruhi corrected him and said this wasn't the right type of beach before noticing how many crabs, sea urchins and seashells surrounded them. Haruhi mentioned that they would have a feast tonight, and Mori looked over the rocks to see that Kyoya's family's police force had brought in the shellfish as an apology for their mistake at the water park. As he turned back to Hunny he noticed that Luna was nowhere to be seen, he tensed and began to scan the beach for her worried about another incident like at the water park. He saw movement in the water near Hunny and Haruhi and his eyes widened as he saw a humongous crab crawling out of the water toward them he rushed to them before suddenly stopping a few feet away as a pair of purple buns appeared in the water next to the monstrous crab. Luna walked out of the sea holding one of the crabs claws and called out to Haruhi if this would make a good addition to the feast. Haruhi and the rest of the host stared in shock amazement and a little fear for the small girl as the spider like crab stood a full foot taller than her. Kyoya took notice and mentioned that it was illegal to hunt spider crabs during mating season and she had best return it to the water.

"Oh ok Kyo-san, I'm sorry I'll take her back now." Luna replied apologetically before turning to swim back into the sea.

"Wait how do you know it's a she?" Haruhi asked curiously

"Well because she's so small of course!" Luna answered, everyone sweat dropped at her remark as she continued saying, "she was the smallest one I could find some of them were even taller than Mori-senpai! Besides I was joking about eating her she's too cute for that!"

Again they all sweat dropped while Tamaki yelled out that that monster was in no way cute and she was to take it back where she found it. Luna explained that it must be because she was a cancer that she found crabs cute.

Misunderstanding Hunny began to cry, "What?! Luna-chan has cancer!?"

Luna hurried to his side comforting him and explaing that her zodiac sign was the crab also known as cancer since she was born in July. "So you're not sick?" Hunny asked hiccupping as Luna wiped his tears. "Of course not." Luna said smiling. With that out of the way Haruhi mentioned that there was no crab in the zodiac and that it went by years not months. Kyoya cleared that up explaining that the western zodiac went by constellations one of which was cancer the crab. With that explained Luna took the crab's claw and lead her back into the ocean. Hunny began to worry as the minutes passed and Luna still hadn't surfaced anxious he turned to Mori about to ask if they should go look for her before he noticed that she was standing next to him telling him about the huge crabs she saw. Hunny asked how she got out of the water without him seeing her and Luna responded that she got pushed by a sudden wave and surfaced in a different area behind the rocks a few feet away.

"Next time I'll go with you ok I don't want you to get swept away again." Hunny stated seriously as he held Luna's hand tightly.

Luna blushed a light pink at his sudden serious expression his warm worry filled brown eyes staring into her honey colored orbs. She nodded tightening her grip on his hand and smiled happy as she realized that he was worried and protective of her.

Surprisingly none of the guests had noticed Luna bringing the spider crab ashore and so Hunny and Haruhi continued collecting tons and tons of shellfish as Luna watched from her perch on Mori's left shoulder. Leaning down she whispered to him, " They sure are cute when they get excited like this don't you think Mori-senpai?"

Mori simply nodded in agreement turning to look at her he spoke.

"Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"Call me Takashi."

"Really? I thought only Hunny called you by your first name since you two are so close."

"You can too…..and I'm sure Mitsukuni would like it if you called him by his first name too."

Luna smiled, "I'm sure he would but Hunny sounds much cuter, and I'm waiting for the right time to do that. Besides I wouldn't wanna upset his fans by addressing him so informally they might not appreciate that, but I'm sure you'll keep me safe right Takashi?" Luna asked her head tilted and her hand pressed against her lips in her trademark cute expression.

Mori smiled nodding.

Suddenly they heard Haruhi calling out to Tamaki excited about all the shellfish they had gathered, she drew everyone's attention and they watched as Tamaki joked with her holding up a large crab. The girls screamed as they noticed a centipede crawling around on the crab in his hands.

"Aww it's a centipede." Cooed as she made her way over for a closer look, murmuring absentmindedly that she had never seen one in person, as Haruhi fearlessly picked it up and flung it over the wall like rocks. "Bye bye mister centipede!" Luna waved to it as she saw the twins walked over saying Haruhi might have been too rough with and that they didn't consider them as the bug loving type. The girls who had screamed earlier made their way over swooning at how 'brave' and 'manly' Haruhi was.

While the girls fawned over Haruhi the other hosts decided to make a contest out of who could find out what scares Haruhi. Kyoya put up photos of Haruhi from middle school as a prize. Mori and Hunny decided to join in too so the Hikaru mentioned that they should try to scare Luna too. Mori and Hunny's faces darkened and the glared at him. "Don't you dare …." Hunny said in deep low whisper making the others shiver and Hikaru shrink back in fear of Hunny's famous temper. "besides she's pretty strong if you managed to scare her you might get hurt Hika-chan!" Hunny finished in a sing song voice his usual expression back on his face as he noticed Luna walking over to them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Luna asked curiously

Hikaru glanced nervously at Hunny before frantically waving his hands in front of his face quickly saying, "Nothing's going on why would anything be going you must be imagining things!"

"Silly Hika-chan", Luna giggled " you can't fool me you guys are up to something and I wanna know what."

"Well if you really wanna know, we're having a competition to see who can find out what scares Haru-chan." Explained Hunny

"Oh really? Well good luck with that because Haru-chan seems pretty fearless. You could just try asking her you know she just might tell you up front." Suggested Luna

"I guess but where would be the fun in that?" pointed out Hikaru

"I guess its ok as long as no one gets hurt." Conceded Luna

The twins had decided to try scaring Haruhi by taking her and two of their guests to a cave they claimed was haunted. Luna decided to join them and make sure they didn't take things to far, as they walked through the cave Kaoru setting the mood by telling them that people that entered the cave often drowned leaving their spirits trapped and seeking revenge. "Look!" Shouted Hikaru pointing at a dark figure with glowing eyes that laughed maniacally, the two girls screamed and Luna just waved at the supposed 'ghost' saying, "Hi there mister ghost!" Hikaru placed a fake skeleton hand on Haruhi's shoulder and she asked if they were trying to scare her. Kaoru responded saying that he thought everyone was afraid of ghosts as he revealed the 'ghost' was a puppet. Haruhi explained that she has never seen a 'real' one.

"Come to think of it neither have I." Luna said thoughtfully

Hunny decides to try scaring Haruhi by asking her to join him in the back of the truck the black onion squad had used to bring the shellfish and having them close the door leaving them alone in a dark enclosed space.

Luna decides Hunny knows what he's doing and watches from outside with the police force. As they close the door a few seconds pass before they can hear Hunny screaming inside that its dark and scary and that he want out revealing that he has claustrophobia as Haruhi is heard trying to calm him. Luna giggles at how silly Hunny is trying to scare Haru-chan with his own fear backfired on him. Luna asks the police force to open the door and they quickly do so revealing a panicked Hunny who throws himself into Luna's arms as soon as he sees her. Luna holds him rubbing his back soothingly and kisses his forehead as she tells him how cute that was.

Hunny blushes, now calm and asks if Luna doesn't think he's a baby for freaking out. Luna just smiles shaking her head, explaining that everyone was afraid of something and if they claimed they weren't they were either lying of foolish. Hunny stared at Luna admiringly he liked this mature nurturing side of her but still preferred her cute shy childish self that loved to eat sweets with him.

Next Mori tried scaring Haruhi with a sharp harpoon only to fail as Haruhi made a joke of it. Haruhi decided to keep gathering shellfish and Hunny and Luna joined her when some of the girls called to Haruhi from up on a cliff asking her to them. Haruhi warns that they should be careful up there. Suddenly some local guys appear and begin pestering the girls Haruhi hurries up the cliff with Luna close behind. As they reach the top they see the girls telling the boys to leave them alone when they grab the girls Haruhi throws her bucket full of shellfish landing a hit on one of the boys and tells them to leave the girls alone. One of the girls run to get help and the boy that was hit grabs Haruhi pushing her off the cliff as Tamaki and the others arrive, Luna's eyes widen filled with fear and anger at the boys for treating her friend so carelessly. Tamaki leaps in after Haruhi and Luna walks over to the boy who still has the other two girls trapped.

"What do you want, you little brat?" he ask as she stands in front of him a sweet smile on her face her eyes closed.

"Luna-chan no. Run away!" the two girls yell worried for the tiny lolita's safety.

"It's ok girls don't worry we'll take care of this." She responds opening her eyes to reveal a dark almost murderous look in her eyes. The girls take no notice but the guy sees it and looks confused.

"I think you should let them go now mister." Luna states in a sweet voice as she grabs his wrist tightly in one hand almost tight enough to break. He flinches releasing the girls as he pushes Luna away. Luna quickly takes the girls hand leading them away from danger as Kyoya and the others 'take care' of the boys.

Once they made sure the girls where safe Kyoya approached Luna thanking her for handling the situation in such a discrete manor.

"Don't thank me Kyo-san," Luna said sadly, "I'm sorry…I was there and I didn't do anything to stop that bully from pushing Haru-chan. I'm sorry I should've done something, but I didn't think Haruhi would try to stop them all alone. It's my fault this happened I hope Tamaki saves Haruhi, I'm sorry." Luna whimpers as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"It's ok Luna, there's nothing you could have done, besides you saved us and we're so grateful." Said one of the girls

"That's right who knows what they would have done to us if you hadn't made him let go! You were so brave out there and I just know Tamaki will bring Haruhi back safely don't you worry." The other girl said comfortingly

"They're right Luna, Tamaki will find Haruhi. Besides if you'd tried to stop them they might have thrown you over with her, you did the best you could and that's enough. Let's go join the others. They are waiting for Tamaki to come back out." Kyoya explained

Luna nodded turning to thank the girls and give them a big bright smile and a hug before hurrying after Kyoya. Once they reached the others she stood by Hunny and Mori who nodded at her approvingly. Luna felt better knowing that they also agreed and approved of her actions. Soon they saw Tamaki emerge with Haruhi in his arms Luna started crying as soon as she saw they were ok. She hadn't realized how worried she really was about them. Hunny took her hand squeezing it, Luna turned to him smiling appreciatively before attempting to wipe her tears with one hand. Takashi kneeled in front of her a handkerchief in his hand and dried her tears. Luna smiled at him and thanked him, letting go of Hunny's hand and bringing them both into a hug as Kyoya explained what they did with the boys and that a doctor was on his way to see Haruhi. As Tamaki put her down she said she was fine insisting that she didn't need a doctor.

"What were you thinking? You know, you're not like Hunny-senpai you're not a martial arts master. Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You, against two boys?" Tamaki asked seriously placing his hands on her shoulders.

"But it doesn't matter that I'm a girl and they're boys. I was there I had to do something, there wasn't any time to think." Haruhi said defensively

As Tamaki argues that that is no excuse Haruhi angrily declares that she doesn't understand why he's mad and that she's sorry he had to save her but she insists she did nothing wrong.

"You don't think so? Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!" Tamaki says as he walks away

Luna leaves Takashi and Hunny and wraps her small arms tightly around Haruhi's wet waist. Haruhi looks down surprised as he sees Luna her face pressed against the taller girls chest her frame trembling before she looks up at Haruhi tears running down her face.

"I'm so _hic _glad you're ok _sniff. _We were so worried! _Hic _ I'm so sorry Haru-chan, _sniff sniff_ please forgive me! I should've done something! I just didn't think you would try to take them on all by yourself Haruhi….." Luna trailed off as she started sobbing she let go of a shocked Haruhi. Takashi picked her up carrying her away to the Ootori family villa where they would be spending the night.

Back at the villa Hunny and Takashi cooked the shellfish while Luna took care of making the desserts. As they brought them out to the table Kyoya apologized that there was no staff to help them.

"It's no big deal, we appreciate you letting us stay here." Replied Hunny

"That's right, besides baking really helped me calm down. I'm sorry for breaking down like that and causing such a scene." Luna apologized bowing her head in shame.

"That perfectly fine Luna besides, I think your little outburst helped knock some sense into Haruhi."

"I'm glad I could help, I realize now that I didn't do anything wrong and that Haruhi should've known better than to take them on alone."

Hunny asks Takashi to go get Haruhi and he leaves the three of them alone. Hunny mentions that it looks gloomy outside saying that it looks like it might rain. Upon hearing that Luna tenses, Hunny notices and looks at her curiously when the twins mention that it also looks gloomy inside as well motioning to Tamaki who was sulking on the floor.

The dining room doors open and in walks Haruhi and Takashi. The boys Ooo at Haruhi's dress and the twins ask where she got it. Haruhi explains that her dad must have repacked her bags when she wasn't looking.

"Well I'm kinda glad he did, it's a rare treat to see you dressed as a girl you look so cute Haru-chan." Luna complimented the twins nodded in agreement.

As they all sat down to dinner an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Luna takes it upon herself to break the tension, she tells everyone to 'chow down' because Hunny and Takashi worked hard preparing all the shellfish. Luna goes on to explain that she made something special dessert. Hunny tries to help telling Haruhi that these are the crabs they caught. With that they begin to eat Haruhi cracks open a crab leg and digs in eating crab after crab commenting that they taste in'crab'ible. Watching her devour so much shellfish Tamaki tells her to slow down and not eat so much, to which Haruhi replies the she thought he wasn't talking to her. Tamaki gets up to leave asking Kyoya to show him to his room.

"Please wait Tama-chan I made you a special dessert." Luna says as she hurries to the kitchen. She comes back out with two plates and some utensils placed to look like feathers in a fabric napkin she folded into peacock. "This is for you Tama-chan," she says presenting the plate in her left hand, "It's Vanilla Crème Brûlée, and these" she said holding out the other plate, "Are macaroons with a raspberry cream filling. Please try them."

Tamaki stared at the colorful French desserts with sparkles in his eyes, "Thank you Luna, but where did you learn to make such lovely French desserts?" He asked as he took a bite of a macaroon. His eyes lit up as he savored it then quickly devoured the rest of the cookies on the plate.

"I'm so glad you like them I did my best to make them as my grandparents taught me." Luna said smiling

"That's right your grandparents on your father's side own a popular restaurant in Paris don't they?" Kyoya asked

"That's right Kyo-chan and they always ask me to help in the kitchen when I visit." Luna confirmed

"So these are authentic French pastries?" asked Tamaki Luna nodded "They taste just like I remember thank you Luna." Tamaki said with a nostalgic look in his eyes. As he took the Vanilla Crème Brûlée and followed Kyoya to his room.

"What about us Luna did you make any special dessert for us?" asked Kaoru

"Of course silly I'll bring them right out." Luna said giggling as she skipped back into the kitchen.

While Luna was busy Haruhi realized that maybe she needed to learn self-defense. The twins told her it wouldn't hurt but that wasn't the real problem explaining that they were all a little worried about her reckless actions especially Luna who blamed herself for what happened. Haruhi stated that she hadn't caused that much trouble. Hunny chimed in saying that wasn't true and that he thought she should apologize for making them all worry especially Tama-chan. Haruhi apologized and they all accepted her apology, the twins and Hunny hugged her while Takashi continued eating his crab.

Completely unaware of what they were talking about Luna pushed out a cart carrying plate full of macaroons stacked to form an Eiffel tower a large blueberry and strawberry fruit tart and two large three layer cakes. Luna placed them on the table and began cutting out pieces of the tart and placing them on plates with macaroons placing them in front of the twins Haruhi and Takashi. She then Placed one of the cakes in front of Hunny before taking the other back with her to her seat. Taking her seat and picking up a fork Luna said, "Bon Appétit!"

Haruhi took a bite of the fruit tart saying that it was delicious before she turned blue feeling sick. The twins mentioned that she must have eaten to much crab and hurried her to the nearest restroom where she proceeded to puke up all the crab she had eaten. Luna waited outside for Haruhi, Hunny had wanted to stay with her but she told him she needed to speak to Haru-chan alone and that the cake wasn't going to eat itself, at that Hunny hurried back to eat his special dessert.

Kyoya walked in to his room and Luna explained what had happened and that Haruhi was using his bathroom. He said it was fine and that he would wait in the hall for them to finish talking.

Once Haruhi came out Luna stepped in front of her handing her a large glass of mineral water and some antacids. Haruhi thanked her taking the pills and drinking all the water, when she finished she mentioned that she felt much better. Luna smiled at her content that she could be helpful to her friend.

"Luna?" Haruhi asked

"Yes Haru-chan?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, please don't blame yourself for what happened."

"It's ok Haru-chan I understand that I couldn't have done anything differently you just really worried everyone especially Tama-chan." Luna turned to stare into Haruhi's eyes with a serious expression. "Please don't act so recklessly Haruhi, we all care about you so much we couldn't stand it if anything bad happened to you. Your actions affect others Haruhi please take the time to think next time you wanna do something dangerous."

"I see that now Luna thank you I'm lucky to have so many people who care so much about me."

"Yay! I'm glad Haru-chan, now hurry and make up with Tama-chan soon k?"

Haruhi smiled at the sweet lolita's words and nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed it's getting late, good night Haru-chan sweet dreams." Luna said as she left the room headed to her room. She thanked Kyoya for waiting and let him know that they were finished and he headed back into his room to have his own talk with Haruhi.

After dinner Luna decided to take a shower as she finished patting the extra water from her hair she walked into her room in her silk lavender night gown / teddy she found Kyoya waiting for her. For a moment she just stood in the door way confusedly wondering what he was doing sitting on her bed waiting for her to come out of the shower.

"Good evening Luna, I have something I need to talk to you about. Please have a seat." He said motioning to the space beside him.

Luna sweat dropped a little confused at being asked to take a seat on the bed in her room. But hearing the serious tone in his voice she obeyed an sat down grabbing her comb and beginning to gently detangle her hair from the ends. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at this and Luna simply explained that she was listening but that she had to comb her hair as soon as she got out of the shower or it would dry into a tangled mess that only Makoto could fix. Kyoya smiled seemingly understanding but still unaccustomed to taking a back seat to hair styling. He patiently waited as Luna diligently and carefully combed all of the tangles out of her long thick violet locks until it shined and fell around her body like a curtain of fine silk. She finally turned to Kyoya who had been patiently watching her with an unusually serene expression. Luna looked at him questioningly and he simply smiled replying that she seemed like a different woman when she brushed her hair so focused and serious unlike how he was used to seeing her. Luna giggled at that explaining that it to discipline and diligence to properly care for hair as long as hers, and that even though she enjoyed acting childish and sweet she could be serious when the situation called for it. Kyoya seemed a bit pleased at hearing this an noticed that her demeanor had changed her voice was a little lower more that of a woman than the sweet high tone she usually used, her expression was blank not the usual smile she usually wore her eyes seemed a dark amber rather than the light clear honey innocence they usually held. She seemed to hold herself like a Queen in a way that seemed to command respect, Kyoya was shocked by this drastic transformation but was a bit relieved that she wasn't the naïve little girl she seemed to be. Hoping this would make the conversation easier he cleared his throat and explained the situation.

"You see Ms. Bellerose the reason I wanted to speak to you is that your relationship with Hunny has progressed rather quickly and I wanted to make sure you understood that as a host Hunny cannot appear to be in a serious relationship as it would break the illusion of him being Lolita-shota type."

Luna's expression softened and she smiled her usual smile falling back into her sweet Lolita self. "Is that all Kyo-chan? You had me a little worried for a minute there." Luna giggled

Kyoya looked at her a bit shocked at her response and how quickly her personality seemed to change like a flick of a switch, he realized the she and Hunny where much more alike than he had realized.

Noting his confused expression Luna explained that she had just spoken to Haruhi about this very subject earlier in the day.

"You see Kyo-chan I understand the Hunny is a host and therefore needs to seem attainable and unattainable all at once. I won't get in the way or make it seem like we are too close during club hours or in front of the guest. If necessary I'd be happy to divide my time between all the other hosts instead of spending time exclusively with Hunny."

"I'm glad we understand each other, but won't you get jealous with Hunny spending so much time with other girls doesn't that bother you?"

"Not really" Luna replied her head tilted a finger on her chin and a pensive expression on her face. "I mean I know it should but I really don't care that other girls wanna be around Hunny I can't blame them he's just so cute! Besides I know Hunny sees them as guest and treats them as such, you've seen yourself how differently he behaves when we are together I think that proves that he can keep his relationship with his guests professional and sweet as always without our relationship interfering. And if you're still worried about my getting in the way I can always spend more time with some of the other boys in our class. They have been begging me to tutor them one on one since the first day of class I'm starting to feel bad saying no to them all the time."

This gave Kyoya an idea, "Is that so? Well Luna since you seem to have fans of your own how about you join our host club as the first female host? Then you wouldn't have to decline your classmates offers and you could spend time with Hunny at the same time without seeming like a couple."

The offer surprised Luna she had never seen herself as someone whom boys would be attracted to but thought that if Kyoya thought she seemed to have the right qualities then he was probably right. She thought it over for a while before responding, "That is a very interesting offer and I will take it into consideration and get back to you after notifying my parents. I think that if they approve and if Hunny doesn't mind it should be fine as long as I am not forced to do anything I would be uncomfortable with and am not left alone with the boys."

"Of course we would make sure to keep watch incase anything inappropriate might happen and you would be free to accept female clients as well if it would make you more comfortable. Please let me know when you have made your decision, now if you'll excuse me I need to explain the situation to Hunny." Kyoya said as he stood and headed for the door.

Luna followed him telling him that she would talk to Mitsukuni and explain his offer and their need to keep their relationship more platonic in front of guests. Kyoya thanked her and headed back to his room. Luna stood beside her open bedroom door in her silky lavender lingerie like pjs and waved to Kyoya as he walked away. "Good night Kyo-chan, and don't worry I'll talk to Hunny about it."

As Luna walked back into her bedroom closing the door behind her she did not notice the young blond Lolita boy who had been watching.

Hunny's eyes filled with tears his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest he felt so betrayed how could Kyoya do this to him why would Luna let this happen. Hurt and angry he made his way back to the room he shared with Takashi, as soon as he entered Takashi to notice of his dark aura and the wounded expression on his best friends face.

"Mitsukuni?" was all he said with a worried expression.

Hunny looked up tears streaming down his face he ran to Takashi's side and cried for a good half hour before he ran out of tears. Finally he explained what he had witnessed, Kyoya leaving Luna's bedroom her in what looked like lingerie saying she would explain the situation to him later. He felt hollow while he described the scene but as he finished he began to grow furious he wanted to go into Kyoya's room and hurt him.

Seeing the anger in his friend's eyes Takashi placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. Once Hunny had calmed down Takashi asked if he was sure that he understood what he saw explaining that it could have been an innocent misunderstanding and that neither Kyoya or Luna would ever betray them. He recommended the before taking any drastic action he should take a few cleansing breathes to expel all of the negative thoughts clouding his mind and the go and ask each of them separately what had really happened.

Hunny took his friend's advice taking deep meditative breathes before smiling at his friend and thanking him. He began to walk back to Luna's room sure that Takashi was right and he had just taken the situation out of context. As he walked down the hall he heard it start to rain outside, he was a little surprised as the forecast had called for clear skies all week. As he stood outside Luna's door he heard thunder crash and the lights suddenly went out, he heard whimpering from inside Luna's room and he hurriedly opened the door worried that something had happened to her. Within a few seconds the backup generators kicked in and the lights came back on, Hunny looked around the room not seeing Luna anywhere. He called out to her opening the closet and finding it empty before searching the bathroom only to find it damp from recent use but otherwise alone, taking another look around he noticed the balcony doors open the curtains flapping from the storm outside. He ran out onto the balcony worried that Luna may have slipped and fallen he looked down afraid but found just the grass of the garden and lots of rain that had started to soak into his clothes. Suddenly he saw lightning followed by a crash of loud thunder then he heard more whimpers coming from behind him inside the room he turned back closing the balcony doors and listened. He heard sobbing and hiccupping but couldn't quite place where it came from as he continued to look around he noticed a mess of familiar violet locks peeking out from the edge of the bed nearest the balcony. He got down on all fours lifting the bed skirt and peeked under the bed, what he saw made his heart ache. There huddled in a tiny quivering ball was Luna her shoulders shaking as she continued sobbing her nose twitching as she sniffed. Her golden orbs glistening with tears her pupils so wide in fear she resembled a terrified kitten. '_Even when she's scared she's cute'_ thought Hunny as he called out to her trying to coax her out of her hiding place. When that didn't work he decided to go to her, "Alright Luna if you won't come out, I'm coming in ok?" Luna seemed to relax a bit as Hunny reached her side pulling her trembling form against his body and holding her tightly. A sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky and Luna immediately closed her eyes tightly covering her ears she squealed as the thunder hit a moment later, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Hunny got an idea and told her to stay there and that he would be right back, Luna nodded helplessly rocking herself whispering something he couldn't make out over and over. Hunny ran out of the room back to Takashi he explained what was going on and asked to borrow his headphones. Takashi reached into his bag tossing them to Hunny who caught them hurrying back to Luna.

He runs into the room looking back under the bed and explains to Luna that if she wears the headphones she won't hear the thunder anymore. Luna nods trusting Hunny and crawls out from under the bed. As she reaches him thunder strikes and she squeals closing her eyes and tightly wrapping her arms around Hunny who puts on the headphone and turns on the ipod. Luna's eyes widen as she realizes that she no longer hears the thunder just the strange music on Takashi's playlist. She smiles at Hunny saying, "It worked I can't hear it anymore!" Another flash of lightning and then thunder, Luna freezes in fear once more. Hunny looks at her confused and she explains that she can still feel the rumbling. Hunny starts thinking and comes up with an idea, _'well this will sure make it memorable and maybe get rid of her fear'._

He picks Luna up and lays her down on her bed before leaning over and mouthing. "Do you trust me?" Luna stares for a moment before nodding and saying "Of course." Hunny smiles gently at her placing one hand on her cheek. "Close your eyes." He mouths once more, Luna rubs her cheek against his warm hand before nodding once more and tightly shutting her eyes as she sees a flash of lightning.

Just as the thunder hits sending tremors into the ground Hunny leans down and gently presses his lips against Luna's who moans in surprise. He continues kissing her stroking her cheek soothingly and Luna relaxes and begins to kiss back. Once the rumbling stops he pulls back panting his cheeks a bit pink and his eyes glazed over before mouthing to Luna asking if she felt the thunder that time. Luna stares at him blushing a bright pink her breathing fast her eyes dazed she shakes her head no. Hunny smiles pleased with himself.

Suddenly Luna sits up and pulls off the headphones staring at Hunny with a look in her eyes the Hunny did not recognize. All of a sudden he was laying on the bed with Luna leaning over him before whispering, "do you trust me Mitsukuni?" Hunny's eyes widen and he nods a curious expression on his face thinking how he loves the way she says his name, "then close your eyes" Hunny closes his eyes as he hear thunder strike and feels Luna's body tense against his abruptly he feels a soft warmth on his lips and moans in surprise as he realizes the Luna is kissing him. He relaxes and kisses back their lips moving seamlessly together in a sweet warm gentle dance. Luna pulls away panting trying to catch her breath. Hunny opens his eyes and is met with a new beautiful sight Luna hovering over him cheeks flushed, chest heaving and a look so full of love and trust filling her eyes. He notices how dark the room seems and turns his head only to see a wall of purple hair around them. He smiles as he thinks of how it acts like a privacy curtain, pleased that it hides this side of Luna from the world this is an expression only he is allowed to see no one else can see his adorable Luna look at them with such a tender trustful expression. Suddenly feeling protective and a little jealous he remembers why he came to her room in the first place.

Pushing Luna away he looks at her seriously before asking her what Kyoya was doing in her room earlier. Luna looks at him surprised and asks how he knew Kyoya had visited her. Hunny explained that he had seen him leave her room and heard what he said, he also told her how he had felt so angry and hurt but that Takashi had told him he should make sure what really happened. Luna looked at him a sad wounded expression on her face.

"I can't believe you think I would cheat on you Hunny!" Luna scolds her voice full of hurt.

Hunny flinches as he notices he's back to Hunny. "But Luna thats what it sounded like and I came back to find out the truth after." Hunny whinned

"Yea but only after Takashi told you to. Do you have any idea how it feels to find out that your boyfriend's best friend trusts you more than he does? And with Kyoya of all people how could you think Kyoya would betray you? You better apologize to him!"

"Boyfriend?" Hunny asks a huge grin on his face.

"Well yes do you not see me as your girlfriend?" Luna whispers shyly blushing her hand once again pressed to her mouth. At the feel of something on her lips she blushes reminded of their kiss she touches her lips a dreamy look in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

Hunny smirks as he realizes what she's doing. He pulls her hand away and gives her a quick gentle peck on the lips, Luna is shocked out of her daydream memories and blushes covering her lips as she stares at the sneaky blond kiss thief. "Yes, Luna you are my girlfriend from now on kay?" Hunny says confidently. Luna giggles and nods before quickly stealing a kiss of her own leaving Hunny in wide eyed surprise.

"By the way you never explained why Kyoya was in your room." Hunny reminded

"Aww someone's jealous" Luna cooed

"Maybe just a little." Hunny admitted

"I think that's sweet that you would be jealous but you have nothing to worry about."

"Promise?" Hunny asked holding out his pinky finger

"Promise." Luna agreed wrapping her pinky around his

Hunny smiled satisfied, "Seal it with a kiss?" Luna asked shyly pointing to her lips. Hunny grasped her shoulders before leaning in and firmly placing his lips on hers. Luna sighed content, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair causing Hunny to moan from the new pleasant sensation. The finally separated satisfied but still wanting more she settled for holding his hand.

Luna then began to recount her conversation with Kyoya explaining what she meant when she said she would talk to him. She explained how Kyoya had offered her the opportunity to be a host and that he wanted them to act like they were not a couple in front of the guests. Hunny listened patiently waiting until she finished before saying that he didn't like the idea of her spending time entertaining other guys.

"It's cute that you would be jealous but it's not fair that you get to entertain women and I'm not 'allowed'. Besides I still need to talk to Mako-chan and my parents about it before I make a decision. This way we get to spend time together and you can keep an eye on the boys that I spend time with unlike if I was alone with them in the library like they keep asking."

"Yea I guess. So Luna are you really not jealous of me spending time with other girls?"

"No I'm not." Luna said smiling "I trust you completely Mitsukuni and I know that you don't see your guests in a romantic way."

"Yea your right," he said with a yawn, Luna giggle at how cute he looked when he was sleepy and kissed his cheek. "I guess I should go to bed, you to Luna K? Good night." Hunny said as he stood and began walking away. Luna grabbed his arm. "Wait." Hunny turned to look at Luna who was blushing and looking at the ground. "Would you spend the night with me?" Hunny's eyes widened so much the could've popped out of his head. "Luna?" he said surprised

"Not like that! I just mean, what if it starts thundering again would you stay with me to help me sleep tonight since I don't have my Nyan-ko please Mitsukuni just for tonight?" Luna begged fear filling her eyes at the thought of another thunderstorm. Hunny's expression softened and he agreed saying that he had to go get Usa-chan and let Takashi know. Luna smiled and hugged him tightly thanking him before letting him go.

Hunny walked back to the room he was supposed to share with Takashi and found him waiting. Hunny explained what had happened and told him he was spending the night in Luna's room and thanked him for not letting him ruin his relationship with Luna by jumping to conclusions. Takashi nodded and explained what he and the others had seen when they walked in on Tamaki and Haruhi. Hunny laughed saying that tonight was just full of misunderstandings. Hunny picked up Usa-chan from his bed and walked back to Luna's room he walked in without knocking and found Luna sitting in the dark on her bed waiting for him. He made his way over to her and climbed into bed next to her placing Usa-chan between them. The slid under the covers and lay down face to face their hands finding each other and fingers tangling they smiled and said good night.

"Good night Luna"

"Good night Mitsukuni"

"Good night Usa-chan"

"Good night Usa-chan"

The next morning Luna woke to a gentle warm pressure on her lips. Luna opened her eyes to find that Hunny had kissed her to wake her up. "Good morning sleeping beauty" Hunny said sweetly making Luna blush

"Good morning my prince charming" Luna replied making Hunny smile

Hunny got out of bed taking Usa-chan with him "We should get ready to leave the limo is already waiting outside I'll wait for you there k?"

Luna nodded and Hunny left and began to get ready to leave. As she was finishing she noticed Takashi's headphones and ipod. She picked them up and hurried outside where the limo waited. As she stepped in Hunny waved to her and she sat next to him handing Takashi his headphones and thanking him for letting her borrow the. He just nodded. As everyone else arrived and they left teasing Tamaki about s&amp;m much to Luna's confusion. Kyoya explained to her what had happened and she laughed at poor Tamaki's awkward situation.

Reminded of last night Hunny asked Kyoya what he was doing in Luna's room last night making for a very interesting car ride home.

* * *

**AN: This one kinda got away from me so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. Feel free to message me or leave a question in a review if you need something explained. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
